wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Turaco
| |} Turaco is a Rainwing who can only speak "bird". She belongs to MKDragonet. Appearance "Tet! Tet!" Sing! Sing! ~ Turaco. One thing you'll notice about Turaco is that she is much thinner then other Rainwings. Her horns are slightly twisted to a strange angle, and her neck is rather long, but at a normal Rainwing thickness. She has a strange feathlike pattern around her eyes. She usually changes to colors of many different tropical colors. She has blue eyes. Personality Turaco is, what some dragons will call, plain "dumb". But no, she's much different from that. Turaco does have a hidden intelligence somewhere in there, but no one can understand her to realize that. Turaco can only speak bird. She's actually very friendly, and enjoys playing with Dragonets, who don't understand why the older dragons think she's so strange. She does have a hope to have a egg, or at least raise one, though chances are that won't happen. She gets easily excited, and enjoys watching contests. She's brave in a strange way, and very protective of birds. Her protectivness of birds seems to have only grown since the Nightwings moved in. She enjoys singing, and hearing songs. History Turaco was a egg that 'rolled' away from the Hatchery, and might as well have been dead. That is, she would have been unless a few female birds took her as there own. They kept her egg warm, and when she finally hatched, they still continued to raise her as there own. Feeding her food that they ate(mostly fruit and a few bugs), and teaching her. She learned to fly like these birds, she learned to speak like these birds, she learned to act like these birds. Then a group of scouting Rainwings came by. They took her to the village when she was a year old. But Turaco had no plan to leave her birdlike ways behind. Considering Rainwings didn't exactly have a 'talking education' system, they kept her close to other Rainwings, so she could learn how to speak normally. That didn't work. They did succeed to make her act more like a Rainwing, however. She was looked after by many Rainwings, looked down at sometimes. When Glory became queen, she was actually looked after better, but she also got her own space at times. Glory is trying to help educate her now that they have a Rainwing school, and thanks to her, Turaco did learn a few words. In a possible future, she will get sent to Jade Mountian Academy. Trivia * The words she knows how to speak are 'Tree', 'Bad', 'Rainwing', 'You', 'Pretty', and 'Bird'. * A Turaco is a type of bird that lives in the rainforest, which has a loud call. * She doesn't know how to swim. * Even though her talk is normally loud squawks and other bird sounds, she can actually sing quite some beautiful bird songs. coding by Forge Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (MKDragonet) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:LGBT+